1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to optical networks and, in particular, to optical couplers in optical networks. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for testing an optical coupler used in an optical network.
2. Background
Aircraft network data processing systems currently use communications links formed using metal wires. These metal wires provide connections to exchange information between different data processing systems within the aircraft. These data processing systems may include, for example, a flight management system, an environmental system, a sensor system, an in-flight entertainment system, an electronic flight bag, and other components that may be used within an aircraft.
The use of metal wires may result in more space being used and more weight being present in the aircraft than desired. For example, the different metal wires may be placed into wiring bundles. The diameter of the metal wires may make these wiring bundles larger than desired. Further, as the number of metal wires needed increases, the weight of these wire bundles may be greater than desired.
In addition to the size and weight of the metal wires, other components used to connect these metal wires to form a network also may be heavier and larger than desired. For example, couplers, terminators, mounting panels, and other components that are used to form the network data processing system also may add more weight and size than desired within the aircraft.
One manner in which weight and size may be reduced is through the use of optical fibers in place of metal wires. An optical fiber is a flexible and transmissive optical waveguide that may be made of silica, plastic, or other materials having desirable capabilities to carry optical signals. Optical fibers may take various forms. For example, optical fibers may take the form of glass optical fibers or plastic optical fibers.
Optical fibers may be used to make wear-resistant, or ruggedized, cables to implement networks for the aircraft network data processing systems. Optical fibers are thinner and lighter than a metal wire or a wire bundle and optical fiber has much higher bandwidth than metal wire.
The use of optical fibers may be more desirable than the use of metal wires. For example, optical fibers may permit transmission of optical signals over longer distances and at higher data rates than the use of metal wires. Optical signals sent over optical fibers may have a lower loss as compared to electrical signals sent over metal wires for the same distance.
Further, the use of optical fibers is also desirable because these types of fibers are immune to electromagnetic interference. These and other characteristics make the use of optical fibers for transmitting information between devices in a network data processing system desirable for vehicles such as aircraft and spacecraft. Further, it is desirable for the optical fibers to meet the same requirements as the metal wires that they replace in an aircraft.
With optical networks used to implement an aircraft network data processing system, desired operation of the aircraft network data processing system requires the different components to be able to exchange information as quickly as needed for the desired level of performance. For example, providing sufficient bandwidth for exchanging information between data processing systems in the optical network is desirable to provide desired operation of the aircraft network data processing system.
Testing is performed for various components in the optical network such as optical fibers, transmitters, receivers, switches, couplers, and other components. This testing may be performed at various temperatures. These temperatures are typically selected as operating temperatures expected for the aircraft network data processing system as well as temperatures that may be beyond what is normally expected. Testing at extended operating temperatures may result in increased reliability of the aircraft network data processing system.
This testing of the different components in an optical network, however, may require more time and effort than desired. The testing of the different components may increase the expense for an aircraft. Additionally, the testing also may result in delivery times that may be longer than desired for the aircraft.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.